


A Time to Remember

by akaashis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashis/pseuds/akaashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa learns to admire and respect Kuroo after some teamwork on the court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> i love to live and that summary is bs

One day when Oikawa was on the court having fun, he saw Kuroo! He was going to say hi and maybe tell this bro his feelings.

"Kuroo is so cool and would definitely be a person I could rely on... Maybe we could be more than bros if I could just spit it out." Oikawa thought jogging over to his friend.

But when he called for the raven colored chicken head, the sight he saw made him fearful. Kuroo was shucking corn. Kernels everywhere. His eyes wouldn't leave the corn even when he replied back with a simple, "Hey."

Oikawa chuckled nervously and felt his legs move, distancing himself from Kuroo. "Just wanted to check up on you! Good to see you're having a good time.... See ya around then!"

Not wanting to stick around for another second of furious corn shucking, Oikawa made a mad dash for the door. Kuroo shrugged and began whistling as he gripped another cob of corn. Lord have mercy.


End file.
